


Hulk's Cupid

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Hulk loves his Cupid, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulkeye.</p><p>Companion to Love That Was Not Quite Unrequited and Love That Was Unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk's Cupid

Hulk loves his Cupid.  
He loves Cupids lullaby.   
When Cupid tells Hulk to stop smashing he listens.  
Puny Banner loves Cupid too.  
But then the little Red lady does th lullaby.   
Hulk doesn't smash her because she is important to Cupid.  
Little red lady likes Banner.  
And pursues him.  
When they leave both him and Banner are unhappy.   
They want and miss Cupid.   
When they go back, Banner kisses Cupid.  
Hulk is calm for once.  
Hulk is happy.


End file.
